


blood king's wife

by cherrylove123



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrylove123/pseuds/cherrylove123
Summary: Gallium is a high elf or he was a high elf
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Reader





	1. Chapter 1

You want to know about my life. What is so interesting about a high elf that was turned to a vampire. well I mean that is quite out there, Well then if you are sure you want to know. My story starts out like any other story does, Oh you mean when I was turned hehe sorry. My story starts in the year 1780 I just turned nineteen that year I was a servant to the king's son Jungkook he was a sweet prince don't get me wrong I am not complaining I understand that some servants were abused back then but the king and his queen where nice to their servants. Anyway I went off topic, Where was I oh yes their youngest son prince Jungkook was a very sweet prince he gave me a day off to spend my birthday with mother it was the second day that they planed to throw Prince Jimin his engagement party after we got everything ready I went to help Prince Jungkook get ready for the party as well. The young Prince wanted to gossip about the vampire prince's that would be there, He told me of the youngest Prince Changkyun he had said that the youngest Prince was handsome and that he was hoping that the young Prince would find his mate like us High elves the vampires also have a mate. The King had knocked on the door "Gallium is my son ready the guests have all started to show up" King asked me "Yes king NamJoon young Prince Jungkook is ready'' I bowed back. we where in the ball room I was standing next to young Prince Taehyung when we heard a loud growl I looked up and saw a large man going straight for young prince Jungkook. I had dived right in front of the young prince when the man collided with me I went skidding along and landed at the Vampire King's youngest son's feet i got up bowed for almost hurting him and limped back to young Prince Jungkook what i didn't know was the young prince smelt my blood as I walked away once I got to the young Prince I asked if he was ok once he said yes I bowed to him flinching a little bit the second eldest prince nodded his head at me and that was how we met the Vampire king queen and children


	2. the begginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the start of Gallium's rough ride into the vampire world of ghost demons high elves and many more exciting ghoulies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry been busy lets geddit

Gallium is a nineteen year old high elf that is a worker for the king and queen of elderdom Gallium is also the vampire prince Changkyun's mate not that Changkyun or Gallium knew this well not yet.  
Lets start this off on a nice even oh who the hell am I kidding the young prince is a mess "Young prince young prince slow down your father the king needs to see you YOUNGGGGGG PRINCEEEE Stop this instant" That was young eighteen year old Gallium he turns nineteen next month The other prince's hear Gallium yell down the corridor ''Young prince please slow down you need to get ready for the meeting with the king Young Prince" first prince Yoongi laughed at the yelling high elf the first prince told second prince about how the high elf is a mate but they are not sure to who that is why father and mother have him here. ''Third Prince Jimin can you please stop young prince *thud crash* ''YOUNGGGG PRINCE'' the elf Yelled " What in the world is "I'm sorry queen it was my fault i was trying to get the young prince ready when he took off" Gallium spoke "that is ok young one Jungkook let young one help you get ready" "but mother" NOW Kim Jungkook" "Yes mother come Gallium let us get ready" ''Hold on Mother Can Young Gallium help me instead" fourth prince Taehyung asked "What no mother Gallium is my helper not his" young prince whined Young one what do you say "um" "Gallium come here this instance" "yes head maid" *Slap* "you better clean this up Gallium" "yes head maid"

**Author's Note:**

> hope you like


End file.
